


It Won’t Be Long

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [31]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Omorashi, Premature Ejaculation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Paul tries something new with John, but John can’t wait long enough.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles Omorashi [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	It Won’t Be Long

John woke up underneath Paul, which was strange because Paul slept in the other room. That’s why they had bought a two bedroom. They agreed that they each needed their own space sometimes. 

But John wouldn’t have minded Paul on top of him, sleeping so peacefully, if it wasn’t for the fullness in his bladder, telling him he’d need to empty it soon. He squirmed to relieve some of the pressure so that he could enjoy the cuddling with his friend. 

But it only lasted a few minutes before his attention went elsewhere and a bit of urine involuntarily leaked from the head of his cock. He gasped and tried to sit up, ready to run to the toilet, forgetting that Paul was on top of him. 

The younger man hummed. “What are you doing, Johnny? Stop moving. You’re comfortable.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me go take a leak real quick and I’ll be right back.” He tried once again to get up and leave, but Paul refused to get up. 

“No! Don’t leave me, please.”

“Paul…”

Paul huffed and sat up, repositioning himself so that the majority of his weight was on John’s bladder. John winced, moving around more. He started to whimper when he felt more leak out of him. “What’s the matter, Johnny?” he laughed, bouncing once.

John screwed his eyes shut. “You know very well what’s wrong, and you still won’t get up off of me and let me go.” 

Paul laughed once again, scooting from side to side on top of John. He pulled his butt back onto John’s crotch instead of his bladder, giving John a second to regain his control. He sighed, taking the opportunity to try once again, but Paul pushed him back.

“Not so fast, John.” When the older of the two was back against the bed again, Paul put both of his hands over his bladder and started to rub small circles in it. “Now, I think that you’re in a bit of a tricky position, yeah?” John swallowed. “I mean, you being able to go piss is all based on whether or not I want you to.”

“W-what? That’s ridiculous.”

“How long can you wait? Bet with a bladder that full, it won’t be long.” Paul grinned as he pressed a little bit harder his bladder.

John inhaled sharply. “Not long if you’re fucking pressing on it!” He spasmed, starting to whimper even more. “Paul, you’ve got to let me go. Please.”

Paul started to laugh evilly. “Y’know, I want to see how long you’ll last.” John froze, eyes widening at the prospect. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Johnny?” Paul ground onto John’s crotch, his eyes rolling back in his head as he did.

“God, fuck, yeah, I’d like that.” He bucked his hips, taking deep, uneven breaths as Paul rubbed fast and hard at his bladder.

“You won’t last long at all. Look at you.”

“Oh, god. Paul, please. Please,” he begged, trying to create more friction, but Paul refused. “Paul!”

Paul said nothing, starting to press harder on the older’s throbbing bladder. John whined as desperation courses through him, an amazing feeling spreading out from his abdomen to every part of his body. 

“James Paul,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I’m gonna piss myself if you don’t let me up right now.”

Paul grinned as he put more pressure on his bladder. John could feel it as the pressure dissolved into a tingling that made blood rush straight to his cock. Piss started to leak out of him so fast, he could no longer stop it. 

Paul stopped pressing down on him, but by that point it was just too late. The younger man laid down on top of John as he struggled to hold on just a while longer. With the weight of him now, John’s pelvic floor caved. 

Paul snuggled up against him, fitting his head into his neck, and smiled as he felt the hot urine on his own legs. John’s chest heaved up and down, hot breath coming out of his mouth and tickling Paul’s neck. 

They stayed this way for a few minutes as John finished and a blush crept up on his face. Paul pulled up and kissed him. 

“You’re so cute, Johnny.” Then he sat up and was about to start grinding on John again, but he realised John was no longer hard. Had he not liked it? Did Paul go too far this time?

He looked at the man for an explanation, and that’s when John wanted to just die. 

“I’m sorry, Paul. It just happened so fast….” He blushed even more madly, and Paul just laughed. 

“And here I was worried you didn’t like it.” He leaned down and kissed John once again before getting up. 

“I’m really sorry,” he said again, refusing to get up with Paul. 

“What for?” he chuckled.

“I mean you didn’t even… I killed the mood.”

“Oh, Johnny, you’re really stuck on that? Look, it’s no big deal. I promise.”

“Are you sure?” He started to get up, wincing at the wetness in his pants. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I just wanted to see if you liked it.” He winked and John swallowed. “Let’s get this all cleaned up, yeah?”

“Er, yeah, okay..”

When he was finally up, Paul kissed him for the last time before the two of them started to clean up their mess.


End file.
